Hit-Girl vs Damian Wayne
Both were trained to be assassins, but chose to walk the path of the Hero. They fight crime and deal 'their own' brand of Justice! The Interlude It was a dark and stormy night. The city had gone quiet which is really unusual. All across the city, blue wormholes were emerging out of nowhere. The wormholes spat out all kinds of unusual people and/or things. Martial artists dive kicking into various buildings and objects. Armoured warriors falling to the ground. Heroes in skin-tight costumes narrowly avoiding collision with objects and/or people. Mythical creatures sticking their fangs into concrete. This didn't bother a purple-haired girl inside an abandoned building. Mindy McCready, AKA Hit-Girl, had just gotten word from her crime-fighting partner: Kick-Ass, that he was in trouble. Some douchebag in red tights and a green cape had apparently infiltrated their HQ. He was already in the midst of fighting said douchebag just outside her secret armoury room. She quickly donned her costume, grabbed some guns and her two Katanas. When she exited the room, she saw her partner literally flying at her. Hit-Girl ducked and avoided what would have a been a bone-crushing accident. Kick-Ass landed at the end of the hall very roughly. She looked up and saw the culprit. He was in fact, wearing a red, yellow and black tights as well as a green cape. A wide and green eye mask covered the young man's eyes to prevent her from completely seeing his face. The culprit was wielding a sleek, steel staff. It was stained red, probably from her partner's own blood. She unsheathed her Katanas and prepared herself for an attack. The culprit instead spoke. 'I wouldn't try it if I were you.' The young man said. 'If your partner's condition is any indication that you shouldn't fight me, then don't.' He spoke again. 'Oh yeah? Then try this on for your size asshole!' Hit-Girl lunged at the culprit with her two Katanas, which were blocked by the culprit's staff. Her eyes widened and she hopped away from the culprit. 'Who are you?' She questioned him. He readied himself and replied back, 'You can call me Robin!' 'Well then Robin, you won't be chirping after this!' She lunged at him again. The Melee Nobody blink... FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Hit-Girl swung her Katanas and yet again they were blocked by Robin's staff. Though this time, instead of hopping away from him, she kept her assault going, swinging her Katanas with incredible speed. Fast as she was however, Robin blocked every slash and swing with his staff. He parried one of the Katana strikes and struck back with a staff thrust at his opponent's lower torso. The blow winded Hit-Girl who was smacked across her body by even more staff swings. She was pushed back a few feet. Damn, even in this quite narrow fighting-space, he wielded that staff with surprising agility and strength. She pulled out two MAC-10s and opened fire. Robin/Damian managed to enter a room to his left in order to avoid becoming a target dummy. Hit-Girl fired where he entered, creating several bullet holes right by Robin. He decided to smash the lights in the room, filling it with complete darkness aside from the light sources from outside the window. He hid in a corner and activated his Night-Vison. (50 seconds) Hit-Girl entered the room cautiously, watching the shadows very closely. Someone smacked her from behind, which made her turn around fire some rounds where Robin would've been, but evaded and smacked her in the side. Hit-Girl in irritation, shot her guns all around her. A bullet grazed Robin's left shoulder, causing him to grunt loudly. Hit-Girl turned to the source of the sound and fired the last of clips towards it. Damian barely evaded the bullets and lunged from the wall to Hit-Girl. She blocked his staff strike with her two MAC-10s and then kicked him in the balls. 'Oof! Not cool!' He scoffed. He got a punch in the face as a response. The blow sent him against the window, shattering it. He dodged another punch and hit back with a low kick. Hit-Girl planted a foot on Robin's stomach which forced him onto a couch. He picked up the nearby night lamp and tossed it at Hit-Girl. She slashed it in half with one of her Katanas, but that was a mistake. Damian used it as a distraction to smack her at the side of head, sending her across the hallway and into another room. (40 seconds) Hit-Girl landed on the floor roughly, recovered and drew her other Katana. Robin was rushing at her with his staff. They countered strikes from each other with their respective weapons. Hit-Girl dodged a horizontal staff swing and used the opportunity to tackle Robin back into the hallway. She was on him, quite literally, and threw some punches. Robin blocked his face to prevent serious damage and then threw Hit-Girl backwards into the wall. It cracked it widely. Hit-Girl recovered from her precarious position and drop kicked Robin across the hall. He landed right on top of Kick-Ass, whose facial expression didn't appreciate the sudden landing. Robin picked him up and threw him at Hit-Girl, who ducked again to dodge only to catch an elbow strike and a knee to the stomach. Robin struck again with his staff. He raised his staff to finish her off, but when he brought it down it cut in half by Hit-Girl's Katana. (35 seconds) Robin was startled by the blindingly fast counter-attack. Hit-Girl took the opportunity to jump on Robin and scissor him with her legs. She pounded on Damian's head until he slammed her against a wall. They stopped for a moment to catch some air. 'Don't get the wrong idea.' Hit-Girl ridiculed. 'I'm not my dad.' Damian replied back. He then slammed her on the ground and gave her a knee to the jaw. It sent her sprawling across the hall and spread-eagled. She pulled a flash bang from her belt and threw it at the oncoming Robin, who got hit face first by the blinding light. He tried to get his bearing when he grabbed, kneed in him in the groin again and then tossed him to the wall beside the staircase. He fell down the staircase into the second floor of the building. He landed at the bottom of stairs and tried to get up, but fell back down again, grunting at his pain. (25 seconds) Hit-Girl hurried down the stairs after Robin. When she got the bottom of the stairs, Robin punched her on the back of the head. He followed up with kick to the side and Karate chop on the neck. The last blow staggered Hit-Girl. whose response was to pull out her two Desert Eagles and shot wildly. Two of the shots barely missed Robin, but one of them plunged itself into his left shoulder. Robin grasped his arm wound, irritation shot up to his face. He unsheathed his own Katana and readied himself, despite having only one properly functioning arm. Hit-Girl drew both of her Katanas and readied herself as well. Robin first threw some Batarangs with his injured arm with great accuracy at Hit-Girl. Several of them were blocked by her Katanas, but two created some cuts on her cheeks. She ignored them and lunged at Robin with her Katanas. Robin, despite one good arm and only one Katana, blocked each strike though each strike caused him to falter more. Eventually one of Hit-Girl's Katana strikes knocked his Katana away. She slashed him across his shoulder and then knocked him down. Before he could grasp his dangerous position, Hit-Girl jumped up and brought both her knees down Robin, which caused the wooden floor below underneath him to crash down, with Robin and Hit-Girl coming along for the descent. They startled an icy-haired Kunoichi resting on the floor against the wall. (10 seconds) Robin groaned at his cracked ribs. 'Show's over asshole!' Hit-Girl then attempted to bring down her Katanas to stab Robin in the skull, but was all of a sudden in a frozen state, quite literally as she was frozen in ice. Robin looked up from prone position and saw that the female ninja they startled had her hand reached out to towards Hit-Girl. She had frozen Hit-Girl! Robin slipped out from under the frozen Hit-Girl and stood up. He took advantage of the situation and uppercutted Hit-Girl, breaking her free of her frozen stasis and her jaw as well. He walked over to where she fell. 'It's over for you.' Damian told her before delivering a knockout blow with a foot to the face. KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Damian stared at his now unconscious opponent. 'That level of violence could rival Harley Quinn.' He muttered. 'Who?' The ninja asked behind him. 'Huh?' Damian turned around and saw the one who assisted him just in time. She now standing, though she was clutching her right arm and all around her body burn marks and bloody bruises painted her as someone who had an unfortunate encounter. Some of her cuts were covered in ice. Smart. 'Oh, just someone I know with some rather violent tendencies.' Damian answered her question. She had a look of concern on her face. 'Nevermind. Thanks by the way.' He broke the silence. 'I'll be seeing you.' Damian said before attempting to open the front door and walk away. However he staggered and fell to the floor as he got to the door. His injuries were very critical. 'Whoa hey. Hold on there.' The ninja said to him as she caught him. Her right arm pang with pain. 'Don't go about and think you can just take on the world in that condition.' She spoke to him. 'My mentor's coming back with some medicine.' Damian shot her a doubtful look. 'Hopefully...' She drifted off. Robin sighed. 'Fine, but once I'm healed, I'm leaving.' He said to her. 'Okay, sure.' She replied back. Robin and the ninja slumped down the floor next to each other. 'Just who are you first of all?' Robin blurted out loud. Startling the ninja, he continued his questioning. 'There are no ninjas in my world that have the power of ice manipulation.' The ninja sighed and then answered his question. 'My name is Frost of the Lin Kuei Clan of Earth-Realm. Does that answer your question?' Damian earned more questions than answers. 'Sure.' He said. 'And who are you mister small for his size and strength?' Frost questioned him now. 'I'm not saying anything.' he replied. Then he felt his injured arm go numb. He looked down and saw that Frost had frozen it by grabbing it. While he would retaliate back, he was in no condition to fight a Kunoichi with Cryomancy. 'I am Robin, the Boy Wonder.' He said in exasperation. 'That's your real name?' She asked again. 'Yeah.' Now it was her turn to shoot him a doubtful look. 'No. My real name is Damian. Damian Wayne.' He said in great annoyance. Frost was satisfied with his answer as she unfroze his arm. They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night. Just a distance away from the abandoned and now partially ruined building, in a Japanese style street a Samurai sighed then walked forward, rain beating down on him. From out of the shadows, a Military Major with blond hair bumps into the Samurai. 'Excuse me.' The Samurai said as he walked away. Then from out of nowhere the Major swung his own sword at the supposedly 'rude' Samurai. Fortunately the Samurai blocked with, not one, not two but three of his Katanas. They backed off from each other and then glared at each other. Lightning across the sky and Thunder rumbled in the distance. The Result This melee's winner is... Damian Wayne!! (Plays Injustice: Gods Among Us Main Theme) Damian Wayne: I don't recall someone as violent, yet young as you back in Gotham. I better tell dad about this... Category:DC comics characters Category:Comic book fighters Category:'Comic book' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Heroes Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend